The Fallen revised
by Nyarghh
Summary: You might think you have no one to turn to, when the truth is you do. He was scared. He thought he was alone in this. Not until a hand reached out to him did know this; He was not alone. Male OC centric. AkihikoxOC. Shonen-ai warning.


**Summary**

**-Time: 11:30PM | Location: Outside of Gekkoukan High School-**

Chihiro glanced nervously between the school and his friends, although his facial expression hadn't shifted from it's usual emotion void expression,his eyes gave of emotion.

"Come on Miki...Mika... I got a really bad feeling about this. Let's not." Chihiro attempted for the upteenth time to convince his friends, but it was as futile as it was the upteenth time ago. Maybe it was because his facial expression barely changed from his usual droopy expression. Miki and Furoh just weren't taking him seriously.

"Come on scaredy cat! We lost a bet and now we have to do this! We can't chicken out man!" Miki argued. Furoh nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea, can't chicken out!" Mika echoed, agreeing with her brother. Chihiro frowned.

"YOU guys lost a bet. I don't see why I'm a part of this..."he voiced out. Miki tsked, with Mika mimicking him.

"Because you'll keep us from freaking out too badly! You're vital to our survival!" Miki cried out dramatically.

"We will survive anything with Chihiro with us!" Mika added. Chihiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's a horrible reason to drag an innocent party into this. You should have thought it more throughly when you made the bet. What was the bet anyway?" Chihiro asked, midly curious.

"Whether I could run faster then Touji! Hey dont give me that look!" cried Miki as he saw Chihiro give him judgemental eyes. "I didn't know he was that fast ok?! I thought everyone was exaggerating when they said it! Plus I initially refused but he called me a chicken! Wouldn't you have done the same thing I did if someone called you chicken?"

"No." Came Chihiro's quick reply. "Who cares what they say? If the odds are heavily against you, don't partake in it. It's that simple."

"Heavily against?!" Miki cried a little offended, Mika pouted as well, offended for her brother.

"Not heavily against!" she argued for her brother. Chihiro wondered if this was how things worked with twins. Chihiro almost groaned in fustration, but instead he just stared blankly at them.

"Yes heavily against. When was the last time you exercised? That's right, never. And before you say anything, I know I'm the same. But at least I wasn't the one stupid enough to make a bet with someone on the track team." Miki sighed, knowing Chihiro had a point.

"Oh well you got me. But anyway, let's go in!" he declared as he turned around and headed into the school. Mika trailed behind him.

"I don't think we should go." Chihiro declared, not moving from his spot. "I'm not going in there with you guys. It's almost 12, our parents must be worried sick. Let's just leave." he tried convincing them again. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that this was a really bad to avoid this place at nighttime. That something bad was going to happen. The last time he ever felt that way was the day his parents...

Chihiro pushed that thought in the back of his mind, they didn't need to know. If there was one thing that made Chihiro tick, it was pity. And he certainly didn't need to be pitied by his friends. Chihiro crossed his arms in disapproval, but he doubted it was having any effect on the twins. Miki and Mika looked at each other, and gave each other an affirmative nod as they made their way up to Chihiro and each grabbed Chihiro's wrist and pulled him towards the school, with Chihiro protesting.

"Guys. I'm serious about this. It's not a good idea,the school at night time gives me a really bad vibe." Miki and Mika ignored him and he huffed.

"Guys!" he hissed, the most he's ever done to them. It did the trick as they both paused in their task to physically drag him in the school.

"Chihiro! Stop being a little girl about this!" Miki exclaimed, regrettibly hitting a sore spot as Chihiro's eyebrow twitched. Miki quickly waved his hands quickly. "Woah, I'm sorry, Chihiro! I didn't mean it!"he exclaimed, looking at his sisterfor help, but she just stared wide eyed at him. They both knew Chihiro was sensitive about being called a girl. It didn't help when his skin complexion and lithe body screamed out girl more than it did boy. Even his name did him no justice, and Chihiro sometimes resented his parents for giving him such a girly name.

Chihiro only sighed at Miki. "It's okay, I forgive you." he said emotionlessly, and Miki knew Chihiro was still hurt from what he just said. Miki sighed, as did Mika, as she finally got back to the same wavelength as him.

"He didn't mean it, Chi-kun. We just want to get this over with! And you're kind of the only one that can make sure we dont do anything stupid and stay level headed. Plus it's only 2 hours. We just need to stay therefor two whole hours, take some proof of it and then we're out of here. Can you please just put up with this for 2 hours?"Mika asked, the most she had said all night, and without having to echo her brother. Chihiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fine. Just two hours got it? No more and no less. And you guys better listen to me while we're in there." _I don't want you to end up like my parents... This feeling I'm having tonight...I'll make sure it doesn't happen._ Chihiro thought to himself, and stares at the twins. The twins nodded. "Crystal clear, sir!" they joked as they saluted him. Chihiro rolled his eyes, and stared at the school nervously, before following the twins inside the school. He didn't listen to Miki as he told them how they were going to get inside since the entrance was locked. Something about picking lockssomewhere. Only one sentence repeated in his mind.

_I hope I know what I'm doing._

**-Time: 11:55pm| Location: Gekkoukan High School Main Lobby-**

Once the three students were inside the building, Chihiro glanced around the empty hallways slightly nervous. He flipped his phone open and looked at the time. Whatever he was feeling, it was happening soon. He could feel it. He looked at Miki and Mika, who were idly waiting around the lobby with him. Waiting for the clock to strike 12 before venturing further into the building.

_11:56_

Chihiro sighed. "Is staying at school after 12am for two hours really the only thing you have to do? Does that mean we can stay in the lobby the entire time?" he asked hopefully. Maybe if they stayed near the entrance, also exit, they'll be okay. Miki shrugged.

"Touji said he's going to text us a list of things we have to do at exactly 12am. That will be the proof that we stayed here for the required time."Chihiro bit the nail of his thumb. Well that certainly wasn't good news.

_11:57_

"So... if we rush and get everything done on the list together, we can leave early?" Chihiro asked. Mika and Miki both shook their heads.

"At exactly 1:55, Touji is going to send us the last thing we gotta do at the school. We'll have 5 minutes to do it and get out of here. That will be the proof that weactually stayed as long as we agreed we would." Mika explained. "He said he'll forward the task to all our phones, Oh, and that means we had to give him your phone number too! So don't be confused when you get a text from an unknown number!" Chihiro sighed. Great

11:58

Chihiro caught sight a sourceof light as did Miki.

"Shit! It's the janitor!" he hissed. Chihiro looked around for a place for them to hide.

"Quick guys! Behind the snack counter!" he whispered as Miki and Mika quickly nodded and dunked behind the counter before Chihiro joined them, just in a nick of time before thejanitor shone his light in the area they were just in. They waited until the footsteps were gone, along with the front door opening and closing before a jingle of keys sounded. Chihiro got up.

"The Janitor left the building." he confirmed as Miki and Mika got up and climbed over the counter back on the other side.

"That was a thrill! Almost getting caught was exciting wasn't it?" Miki exclaimed, throughly satisfied with the experience as Mika agreed and nodded. Chihiro looked at them passively.

"No."

_11:59_

Everyone checked their phones. Miki sighed. "I wish he wasn't so punctual. I'm bored of waiting already! I want my list of things to do already!" Chihiro couldn't explain it, but the feeling he was getting was starting to make the hair on the back of his neck stand. He wasreally uncomfortable as he watched his phone countdown to 12.

_12:00_

As soon as the time turned 12, a loud rumbling started to occur, Chihiro started to panick. _An earthquake?_ he thought, he quickly turned thetwins, only to see Mika on the floor outcold and Miki hovering over her trying to wake her up while panicking himself. This is bad.

Chihiro opened his mouth to try to call out to him,but found himself stunned to silence and horrifyed when the floor below them disppeared and they fell down into the abyss under them. Chihiro faintly heard Miki cry out to him, but he couldn't see where Miki was. Throughout this whole ordeal, Chihiro looked up to the ceiling, if he WAS staring at the ceiling and thought one thing.

_Are we going to die...?_

His vision faded along with his conscience.

=To be continued in Chapter 2: Not Enough=

Long Author's Notes:

Hey guys! How was the revivion of the story "The Fallen?" It's really different isn't it? Yes I gave Soru a new name and an entirely different personality. It didn't click to me how he originally met Akihiko in the first version of this story, so I'm giving him an entirely different story and way of meeting the S.E.E.S, and Akihiko.

Please read and review this story! It can be a simple word of encouragement or it can be a long review of what you think about the chapter! But please keep flaming to a minimum. Some ideas would be nice as well! I want to hear the suggestions and ideas of readers and I'll see if I can use some of those ideas and suggestions you throw out at me and somehow put it in my story! Here are some questions to get you to interact with me! You don't have to answer them all!

1. What do you think about Chihiro? How's his personality?

2. How are the twins?

3. Is there anything you hope for in future chapters?

4. What do you think is going to happen?

5. What do you think the title should be? I'm currently thinking of possible titles, but I don't know yet.

I'm going to ask a favor of my friend and drawwhat Chihiro looks like, so for those of you interested in how our new-but-not-so-new Chihiro looks, I'll find time to get him official art. This is still AkihikoxMaleOC, so if that's not your cup of tea, I don't suggest you continuing on with this story!

On another note, I'm actually looking for someone who wants to help me plan this story! No I'm not looking for a beta reader, but I'm looking for someone who is friendly and also willing to help me with ideas! What ideas you ask? His persona, his social link, how he interacts with the S.E.E.S,his developement with Akihiko, which I promise you readers that it's not going to be rushed romance. I really like developing relationships slowly. Just PM me for details if you're interested , and we'll keep in touch over Fanfiction Private Messenging, or email. I'm extra introverted, just a heads up for anyone willing to work with me that, I'm not the best spokesperson!


End file.
